Fred and George Magical -Matchmakers
by Jennifish
Summary: We all know that Harry loves Ginny, Ron loves Hermione, and Luna loves Neville and vice versa. What happens when both trios are staying at the burrow for christmas break and two magical knuckle heads who look exactly alike take matters into their own hands.


Fred and George-Magical Matchmakers

It was the most wonderful time of the year again and it was the perfect time to make Christmas wishes come true. The date was December 22 and it was the last hogsmeade trip before most of the students went home for Christmas break with their friends and family. The golden trio and the secondary trio were all at the three broomsticks sharing a delightful amount of butterbeer and trying to avoid the charmed mistletoe that was sent circling around the small pub. A product of Zonkos that seemed to just come out and cause as much trouble as Fred and George. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna kept their eyes on the mischevious plant hoping to get caught in its power with the objects of their infatuations. Little did they know that there were two identical sets of eyes watching them from the back of the pub reading their expressions like an open harry potter novel.

The group left as soon as they finished their butterbeers and started heading back to the castle before nightfall. They were stunned when they went out the doors- there was a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground and the tiny white crystals were still falling from the sky. It was absolutely gorgeous. The group started the trek home when they noticed that Luna was standing right out front of the pub seemingly stroking the air in front of a sleigh.

Ron started muttering about Looney luna earning him a slap from Hermione and a death glare from Neville. Eventually, Ginny walked over to Luna to find out why she was petting the air. When she told everyone that there were threstrals pulling the sleigh everyone but Hermione and Neville thought she was insane. If you know Hermione you'd know that she decided to give the gang a whole school lesson about thestrals. After the lesson everyone to too tired of listening to Hermione speak that they all crammed themselves into the carriage and rode quietly back to the gates of Hogwarts. They didn't notice two identical heads of ginger hair watching them mischeviously in the sleigh behind them.

The next day, on the ride home, the boys sat and gobbled up loads of food and thought about the gifts they were giving to the very people who were sitting just a foot away who made their hearts thump out of their chests. When they all finally reached the burrow Mrs. Weasley didn't waste a second in giving them each a job to do. When Harry and Ginny grabbed for the same bag Mrs. Weasley smirked and told the two to leave that bag- she would take care of it( or so she thought). With in an hours time it was time for everyone in the burrow to head to their rooms and sleep.

The next day since it was Christmas Eve everybody used the floo network and went shopping in Diagon Alley. The girls went off in a group and so did the boys. In time for dinner everybody met up with loads of bags and headed home to wrap all their gifts. Sometime after all the days work was done for the two trios they took a peek out of one of the burrows windows and saw to their delight that there was about a foot of snow covering the ground. Like a bunch of six year olds the teens ran out side and changed into their snow clothes and bolted out the doors and into the powder of goodness on the ground.

Nobody knows who threw the first snowball but all I can say is it caused not a snow ball fight but a snow ball war. It was Ginny and Harry Vs. Neville and Luna VS. Hermione and Ron. Everything was going great until Ron being the block head that he is most of the time threw a snowball that hit his sister square in the face. A purple bruise started to form on her forehead and light tears started going down her face. When Harry looked at the snowball more clearly he discovered that it was mostly solid ice. No wonder it hurt her so decided to take Ginny inside for Mrs. Weasley to look at her and make sure she is okay but the others decided to continue playing and come in later. Meanwhile, Fred and George decided to set up three sprigs of mistletoe all over the house to catch all of the oblivious couples. This mistletoe is of course a Zonko's product and it is the infamous mistletoe that traps you under it until someone kisses you. However, Fred and George jinxed it into moving only when the persons true love kisses them.

While Harry and Ginny were walking up the path to the house they were told to come in the back way so they didn't track snow and dirt into the house. While walking through the porch door Harry and walking and noticed that Ginny wasn't following him kept walking thinking she had trouble untying her boot or had to use the lavatory. In another part of the house, Ron and Hermione were coming in with Neville and Luna through the side door. They all got in without a being stopped until the two pairs parted down the hallway. Neville and Luna went into the kitchen because Neville wanted hot chocolate and Luna wanted to check in the wreath for Nargles. Of course, Hermione and Ron went into the library because she wanted to read Hogwarts: A history for what had to be the fifteenth time and Ron just followed her hoping to convince her to play a game of wizard chess with him. Ever since they played that giant game for the sorcerers stone in their first year she has become very good at the game.

When Harry finally went back to check on Ginny he found her blushing furiously trapped in the power of the mistletoe. He walked over to her shaking slightly due to nervousness and he kissed her. When the kiss was over he heard the clock in the living room strike Midnight. "Merry Christmas Ginny." "Merry Christmas Harry."

In the kitchen Neville was mixing his hot chocolate when he found Luna looking up saying " Oh there are the nargles." She of course was looking up straight at the second sprig of mistletoe. He slowly walked toward her and was a nervous wreck until she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. He nearly fainted due to shock and surreal excitement. Like Harry and Ginny, the clock struck 12 when the kiss ended and they wished eachother their Merry Christmas'

In the library, the tables were a bit different because it was Hermione who looked up from her book and saw Ron with his face as scarlet as his hair and his ears matched his face. When she looked up she followed Ron's eyes and looked above him and noticed the final sprig of mistletoe. She was walked comfortably over and just lip locked with him. She didn't care it was her one chance, and she was taking it. When they were done, like the rest of the trio the clock struck twelve.

When the groups finally rejoined each other and sat in the living room to watch some TV and listen to the radio they were surprised that It's a Wonderful Life wasn't playing. Sort of like each child being sorted into Gryffindor watching the christmas classic was a tradition. That was the first hint that told them something was wrong. The next one was that everyone was in the living room and the movie wasn't on. The thing that finally told thBem something was wrong was Fred and George's faces of pure mischief.

" Well now that we're all here." George began " We have a christmas surprise for everyone. Fred finished. " We set up a webcam in three sections of the house along with three sprigs of mistletoe in hope of catching all of these 2nd and 3rd years in a mistletoe kiss." George said

With a click of a remote the TV showed all of the kisses in order starting with Ginny and Harry's, then going to Neville and Luna's and ending with the twins' personal favorite Ron and Hermione's make out.

Ron got up with Ginny about to hex the life out of both pf their brothers and on that note Fred ran out and yelled from the other room

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! 


End file.
